When Emmett gets bored
by Rose0404
Summary: What happens when Emmett gets bored, and convinces Jasper to tamper with Bella's emotions? Weeeeeeeeell... EdwardxBella NO OTHER PAIRINGS!
1. Jasper's Nerves

**When Emmett gets bored...things get funny!**

* * *

_This was all Emmett's fault! _Jasper thought, angrily, as he was hiding under Edward's bed. Unoriginal, but effective. Since Edward had decided to search downtown--or at least, that's what Alice had said--he didn't have to worry about blocking his thoughts. So Jasper let his mind wander over the events that happened in the past few hours...

_A few hours ago..._

"Come on, Jaz! It'll be fun!" Emmett pleaded.

"No." Jasper refused. "Edward'll kill me, and I don't want to do that to Bella!"

"But I'm _booooored-duh_!" Emmett whined.

"So?"

Emmett responded by feeling as bored as vampirely possible.

"No."

Emmett thought of paint drying and yawned.

Jasper was beginning to feel bored too..."No!"

Emmett stared intently at the grass, as if trying to watch it grow...

Emmett's boredness was getting harder and harder to ignore now..."NO!"

Emmett could tell that just being bored wasn't going to work. No, he had to be bored _and_ obnoxious! "I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, Jasper's nerves, I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, Jasper's nerves, I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, Jasper's nerves, I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, Jasper's nerves, I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, Jasper's nerves, I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, Jasper's nerves, I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, and this is how it goes: I know a song--"

"STOP!!" Jasper shouted. "Alright, alright! I'll do it!"

"YEEEEEEEEEES!!"

_Lunchtime at school..._

Jasper sat completely still at the lunch table. _Maybe Emmett forgot..._He wished, hopefully.

Emmett started humming the Jasper's Nerves song.

_Nope._ Jasper mentally reached for Bella's emotions. He looked at Emmett, and Emmett grinned. He sighed, and started tampering...

**Bella's POV (3rd person)**

_AUGH!! Stupid Jasper! I can't __**believe**__ he did that to me!!_ Bella mentally shouted, thinking about what had happened...

_A few hours ago...(again)_

Bella was sitting at the Cullen's lunch table--next to Edward of course--and was throwing quick glances at him from under her eyelashes. She knew he loved it, because he was smirking slightly. She also knew she should be angry at his arrogance, but he was just so _gorgeous_!

Then she noticed Jasper staring at her, and that's where everything went wrong...

* * *

**a/n: HAHA!! Cliffie! But don't worry, the next chap is on it's way!! ...I think...**


	2. HAAAAAAAH!

**When Emmett gets bored...things get funny!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I mentally blocked my thoughts from Edward, as I tampered with Bella's emotions. Emmett never said exactly _which_ emotion he wanted Bella to experience, so I decided to be as nice as possible, and go with just plain goofy...

"You wanna start a food fight?" Bella suddenly asked, mischieviously.

"What?" Edward asked, staring at her.

"We'd get in trouble!" Alice said, worrying slightly.

"No, _I'd_ get in trouble. As far as the rest of the school is concerned, you guys might as well be Gods, sent down from the heavens." Bella said, sticking her arms in the air, and lowing them down to be even with our side of the table. "Like...fallen angels! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She sang, sticking her hands on her head, and waving her fingers in imitation of a halo of some sort.

"_What _are you doing?!" Priscilla--the school Barbie Doll/slut/popular chick asked, coming up beside our table.

Bella's eyes darted from Priscilla to us to Priscilla again. "Um...the Cullen's new handshake!"

"What?"

"You know, greeting! Since they're so God-like, whenever you see them, you stick your hands on your head, wiggle your fingers, and sing 'HAAAAAAAAAAAH!' like a halo/fallen angel sort of thing!" Bella said, doing her halo thing again.

"That's not what a halo looks like...and it's totally uncool!" Priscilla drawled.

"HUUUUH!" Bella mock gasped. "Are you saying that the Cullen's are..._uncool_?!"

The entire school had already gone quiet about thirty seconds ago, and when they heard Bella, they all collectively gasped.

"No! No! Of course not!" Priscilla cried, throwing Edward an adoring look. "I was just wondering if you _actually_ did that."

Edward looked at Bella then Priscilla then back to Bella again, before sighing slightly. "No..."

Priscilla smirked.

"_You_ do that to _us_." He finished smoothly.

Priscilla's eyes widened, and she stuttered, "Oh, o-of course!" She tentatively raised her hands to her head and sang, "HAAAAAAAAAAH!" while wiggling her fingers, before smiling hopefully at Edward.

"Yes, like that." He said, barely looking at her.

The bell rang, and Priscilla said, "Well, see you at class, Angel!" before flouncing off.

* * *

**a/n: Oh, but it doesn't end there! Noooooooooo! What happens when Bella decides to give the Blacks a handshake/greeting as well? -evil grin-**


	3. Black Greeting

**When Emmett gets bored...things get funny!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

For some odd reason, I had been feeling decidedly goofy and mischievious at lunch today. It had went away for a while, but now it was back again, and it was all I could do to keep from giggling.

Just then, Jake pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Hey Bells. Need a ride home?" Jake asked.

Just then, a girl walked up to him and stuck her hands on her head, wiggled her fingers, and sang "HAAAAAAAAH!" before waiting hopefully.

Thanks to the lunch incident, the entire school had started to not only do that to the Cullens, but to anyone else they had crushes on. Obviously, so was crushing on Jake.

"What the he--"

"Language." I reminded him. Even in my current giggly state, I still didn't like him cussing around me.

"Heeeeeck" he quickly ammended, "was that?"

"Well, I um..." She stuttered nervously.

I fake gasped again. "Are you _trying _to insult him?!"

"Um, I..."

"The Blacks and the Cullens have been feuding for _years_! You can't do the Cullen's greeting to a Black!" I continued. "You have to do it like this: Watch!" I looked at Jake, and quickly made something up...

"Since the Blacks are so strong, and fierce, and canine-like," I explained, ignoring Jacob's smirk, "You _must_ greet them as such:" I stuck my hands on my head, but this time I cupped them to look like cat ears, and stuck my tongue out. "See?"

"O-oh!" She said, before imitating me.

I jabbed Jake, and hissed, "Do it back!"

Jake looked at me, pleadingly, but I simply stared back at him. He slowly put his hands on his head, cupped them, and stuck out his tongue. The random girl squealed, before running off to tell all her friends.

I burst out laughing.

Edward came up beside me a little too fast for a human, and put his arm around my waist. "What are _you _doing here?!"

"What I think you should be asking, is what's wrong with Bella." Jake said, eyeing me nervously while I continued to do the new Black greeting.

Edward looked at me, then looked around until he spotted something in the shadows. Not that I cared. I was having too much fun with my greeting.

"JASPER!!" He suddenly roared, making the entire student body--or what was left of it, seeing as school was over--stare at him.

Suddenly, he turned to Jake. "Take her home, and if you do anything else, so help me..." he growled, the rest of the threat cut off as he turned and--once again--ran a little too fast for a human towards where Jasper supposedly was.

"Um, Bella?" Jake asked, hesitantly.

I was still feeling giggly, and I said, "Smurfs."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight." He said, slowly. "Let's go home now, back to Charlie, okay?"

"Charlie. Chaaaaaaarlie. Candy mountain, Charlie. Candy mountain."

"Come on." He pulled me onto the back of his motorcycle, and I giggled as we road off into the sunset...or something like that. I think I passed out...

_Present time..._

I had just woken up in my own bed, with Jake standing guard over me. "What happened?" I groaned.

"Apparently, Jasper had a field day with your emotions because he and Emmett were bored." Jake said.

"HE WHAT?! OMG! WHAT DID I DO?!" I shouted.

"Calm down." Jake said soothingly. "Edward is currently looking for Jasper, and he already beat the sh-crap out of Emmett."

"Answer the question Jake." I said, my voice deadly calm.

"Weeeeeeeell..."

* * *

**a/n: HAHAHAHA!! I think this is too funny! XD -does Black greeting- LOL So, review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
